The Boy Next Door
by Strawberryjubilee
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! R&R, pleaese! [AU. Slash! HD] What if Harry and Draco did not live in a magic world, but instead lived as neighbors in muggle world? Could the Malfoys have a normal muggle life, on the other hand, maybe not?
1. Day One

**The Boy Next Door**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry nor Draco, too bad.. They belong to the marvelous J.K. Rowling. If I own them the title wouldn't be Harry Potter, it would be Harry Malfoy o

**Pairings: **Just H/D for now…

**Rating: **PG (What is PG in the new rating system?)

**WARNING: **AU.The fic contains shounen ai, which means a boy loving another boy. I have warned you, okay… If you are not comfortable with the idea, then simply press the "back" button.

**Summary: **What if Harry and Draco did not live in a magic world, but instead lived as neighbors in the muggle world? Maybe the Malfoys could have a normal muggle life, on the other hand, maybe not.

**Author: **StrawberryJubilee

**Beta: **Auroranq

* * *

**Day One: The Veela**

His name is Harry Potter; he lives with his uncle Vernon, his aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley. The Dursleys have treated him much nicer lately. In the past, they regarded him more as a slave than a nephew. Now, they even gave him a room to himself. He was sure that their change in behavior had something to do with a visit from a mysterious man named Dumbledore. They looked terrified when the man came. The next morning his aunt took him to the department store to buy him new clothes. Up until now who and for what purpose the strange man came is still a mystery for Harry.

Dudley was in summer camp for vacation, but his uncle asked Harry to stay home to help around the house a bit. Just like every average teenage, he was relaxing on his summer vacation sitting near the window, reading his favorite fantasy book written by his favorite author: J. K. Rowling. The raven-haired boy was just another ordinary junior high student. Everything about him was average. His grades were average. His looks were average: messy dark hair, average teenage style (blue jeans and his favorite band t-shirt) and a pair of glasses. The only things that make Harry stand out from others are his bright emerald eyes. Apart from his unusual eye color, his life was a completely normal teenage life. Until the day he met someone who would completely change his life.

He heard that there would be a new neighbor next door. The neighbor was supposed to have a son, but what he was seeing was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. A delicate slender body, matched with porcelain white skin, silky golden strands of hair, gracious fairy like movements, and a pair of icy silver eyes staring at him. 'Such a beauty,' he thought. The one who was standing right across his window perfectly matched what he had always imagined as a veela, the fairy like creatures in his favorite fantasy book. That is what he would have imagined the woman of his dreams to look like.

When Harry finally realized that his jaw was hanging open amazed by this captivating person, he accidentally dropped his book. He reached down to pick up his book and when he looked across the window again, to his disappointment his veela was gone. There was no one in the house next door.

"Maybe it was just my imagination. It is impossible for a human to be that beautiful," he thought as he continued reading his book.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke-up from his uncle calling out rather loudly, "Harry! Come down and meet our new neighbors!"

Not fully awaked, he did not realize that his hair was in such a mess. Some strands were standing out, he quickly tidied his clothes and hurried downstairs. To his surprise, he saw _his veela_ in his living room sitting next to his uncle and a fairy-like man. He stopped dead in his tracks and once again, his jaw went slack. 'Oh, dear Lord… I think I am in love… She is so beautiful… It wasn't my imagination after all…' he thought as his heartbeat went into overdrive.

"Harry?" uncle Vernon looked confused at his nephews actions. "Come down here and sit with us."

Again, a pair of icy silver eyes were staring into his emerald ones. Harry realized that his actions must have looked strange to the veela. He hastily tried to tidy his messy hair and quickly walked down the stairs with his head down.

His uncle patted a seat next to the veela for Harry to sit. "Lucius and Draco, this is Harry," he introduced Harry to the new neighbors.

"Harry Potter," he introduced himself. There was an odd expression on Lucius' face which Harry could not comprehend after he had said the word 'Potter'.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. And this is my son, Draco Malfoy." Harry could sense that Lucius is trying to sound civil, but Harry could still hear the arrogance and coldness from his tone of voice. There is a sound of inherent pride every time he says the 'Malfoy' name. From their appearance and the way they act, they do seem to come from a wealthy and noble family.

Harry's eyes widen when he hears 'son'. He couldn't believe his ears. He felt like someone just broke his heart. His images of being with the beautiful veela shattered apart. 'Oh, dear Lord… how could a boy have such beauty as him?? I can't believe this…'

"Ehem…" Harry too occupied with his own thoughts to see Draco's hand held out.

"So-sorry…" Harry felt that his cheeks were getting warmer. "I-I am Harry, nice to meet you." Harry gazed in to the silver orbs.

"Draco Malfoy." His voice was very cold and deep. The same pride as his father heard from his tone of voice also. There was something very mysterious with the boy, but Harry couldn't tell what it was.

His Aunt Petunia came back from the kitchen with some cakes and tea. "So, Vernon, could you tell me about the neighborhood here?" The there of them were in a deep conversation about life in Privet Drive. Meanwhile, both Harry and Draco were keeping their thoughts to themselves; unconsciously Harry kept trying to gaze to Draco's eyes every now and then.

Feeling uneasy, Draco got up, "I would like to excuse myself. I am going to take a walk for some fresh air."

Lucius raised an eyebrow wondering what made his son so uneasy. "Harry, do you mind accompanying Draco for a walk?" With that remark, he received a glare from his son.

"Um… My pleasure, sir…"

* * *

When they got outside, both of them reserved silence until Harry spoke, "Draco, which school are you going to attend?"

"Hogwarts," he said as he starred into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Really? We'll be in the same school then."

"I guess so," reflexively, Draco still engaged by Harry's eyes. "Those eyes. You don't look like your parents."

"They're not my parents. I live with my aunt and uncle…" he looked down, "since my parents died."

"I am sorry to remind you of them." Draco simply could not break his gaze from the fascinating emerald eyes.

"It's fine, Draco," Harry tried to smile to break the anxious feeling between them as Draco continued to stare. "I got them from my mother."

"Pardon me?" Draco awoke from his trance.

"These eyes. They're the same color as my mother's."

"I see…"

"Are you living only with your father?" Harry wondered if the boy had a sister.

"No, I have-" his words were cut off by someone calling his name.

"Draco!" A black haired boy approached them and suddenly landed a kiss on Draco's lips. Once again, Harry's jaw was hanging open and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. 'Oh, dear Lord…'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **

This is AU, okay.. The chapters will be short, but I will try to update frequently. R&R please… I would like to know how you think. Arigatou.. I do not know if there is already a ficcie with the same theme (I guess there is) because I can't scout all 280.417 fics of HP.

Thank you for my beloved beta, Aurora! glompz

Thanks for the reviews too, people..


	2. Day Two

**The Boy Next Door**

**Disclaimer: **They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.  
**Pairings: **Just H/D for now…  
**Rating: **Still PG  
**WARNING: **AU.The fic contains shounen ai, which means a boy loving another boy. I have warned you, okay… If you are not comfortable with the idea, then simply press the "back" button.  
**Summary: **What if Harry and Draco did not live in a magic world, but instead lived as neighbors in the muggle world? Maybe the Malfoys could have a normal muggle life, on the other hand, maybe not.  
**Author: **StrawberryJubilee  
**Beta: **Auroranq

* * *

**Day 2: The Muggle Cuisine**

"Stop it, Zabini!" Draco pushed the taller boy away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Don't you dare do that again. Ever." Draco said in a disgust tone.

"I was just trying to be friendly, Draco dear…" He gestured that he was going to hug Draco, but Draco pushed his arms away.

"Stop fooling around, Blaise," Draco rolled his eyes. Then his attention was brought back to the other dark haired boy standing next to him with an open jaw. Draco felt like laughing out loud looking at Harry, but he only smirked. "Harry, this is Blaise. Blaise this is Harry Potter."

Blaise raised an eyebrow when he heard Harry's surname. "I see… So, this is the Boy Who-" Draco cut off his sentence and Blaise yelped as Draco purposely stepped on his right foot.

"Yes, as you should have already noticed, apparently this is the boy next door, Blaise." Draco eyed him dangerously, warning him not to speak what he isn't suppose to speak.

"Bloody hell! What did you do that for, Malfoy?!"

"Please accept my apology, I did not see your foot there," he smiled smugly. "By the way, if you aren't suffering from amnesia, you should have no difficulty in recalling that now you are a Malfoy too, my dear Blaise Zabini Malfoy." Blaise glared at Draco and stomped away into the house.

Harry was lost in his thoughts once again. 'What does that mean? That Blaise boy, who doesn't resemble Draco nor Mr. Malfoy at all, has the same family name. Blaise seemed so affectionate towards Draco, moreover, Blaise kissed Draco on the lips.' In his astonishment Harry didn't realize that his lips parted slightly, he never felt shocked so many times in a single day. "Could it be that they are married?" Unconciously, Harry said that last sentence out loud.

"Harry? Who is married?" Draco looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Ah! No.. I.. Well.." He stammered on every word he was trying to say, he took a deep breath before he managed to speak normally again, "Are you two married?"

"What?!" Draco's eyes widened and he laughed painfully hard as he envisioned himself being married to Blaise. As soon as he came back to his senses, he quickly regained back his composure. His father would despise him if he saw Draco laughing like a muggle, a Malfoy shouldn't act that way, a Malfoy has to keep his grace in every situation. "Where did you get that idea, Harry? Of course not. Even if he was the last guy on earth I would not even consider marrying him."

Harry eyed him curiously, still wanting to know who the other boy was.

"So, Harry, it's almost lunch time, let's get something to eat. Is there any decent place that you recommend?"

"You're not going to eat with your family?" He was still eyeing Draco due to his curiosity.

"No. My father perhaps will eat lunch at work. Blaise probably is still upset so I guess it's best to give him some space for now." He realized that Harry was still curious about Blaise. "We should better get some lunch and I will tell you about Blaise as we get there. Do you agree?"

"That would be fine. Well, there are lots of nice places here. What do you want to eat? We can have some burgers at Wimpy, or maybe McDonalds. Or we can go to the little restaurant on the corner of the street, the have very delicious pizza. Or we can-"

"Harry, I suppose it would be better if you choose, since you know the area better than me." He cut off Harry's sentence. He knew that it was impolite to interrupt when other people were still talking but if he didn't stop Harry from continuing to list down all the restaurants he had in mind, they may have to wait until nightfall. Moreover, since he wasn't familiar with the muggle food, he was trying to make Harry choose the place.

"Hmm… Okay, then how about some burgers at Wimpy's?"

"That would be fine."

* * *

Draco didn't know what a 'burger' was since he only ate food made by the Malfoy family's personal chef, furthermore, the Malfoy family is a noble pureblood family, they detest eating common muggle food. All this muggle stuff is new to him, he still feels odd living without magic. A part of him dislikes it because it makes everything more difficult. Another part of him likes it because he has an opportunity to finally see the world outside the Malfoy Manor and have new experiences that he never imagined before. 'Had Father not made the arrangement, then I wouldn't be here.' He sighed deeply.

"Draco? Why aren't you eating?" Harry gestured towards his burger. It's not that Draco wasn't hungry, but he didn't know the ways of eating a thing called a 'burger'. It was two pieces of round bread stuffed with beef, vegetables and an odd smelling sauce. He was curious to know how it taste; feeling half excited and half disgusted, but he had too keep stoic. He had to observe how the muggles eat burgers since he didn't spot any spoons or forks near them. He though maybe there was some fancy way to eat it, like how the Japanese and Chinese use chopsticks, he thought there was some special muggle appliance needed to eat burgers.

He knew that he needed to start a conversation. He took a zip of his Coca Cola, a sparkling sweet kind of muggle drink. 'Not bad. It seems like there is some kind of magic used here, it somehow tickles my tongue,' he though as he felt the soda tingle on his tongue.

"So, Harry… About what you asked earlier," he smirked at the thought of him being with Blaise, "Remember, I do not have any sort of union such as marriage with him. I would not appreciate such nonsense to become an issue at school."

"Don't 'oorry," Harry mumbled while eating his burger.

Draco let out a light sigh when he found out that muggles eat burgers by hands. 'Barbarians,' he rolled his eyes, 'I really over-estimated them.' Then he took a bite of the exotic cuisine. To his surprise, it tasted good but he didn't want to acknowledge that. Malfoys shouldn't be proud of eating common muggle food, a Malfoy only eats high class cuisine. 'Well, look at me now… Thanks to my so called father..' He sighed again.

"Draco? Is anything wrong? You don't like the food? We can get you something else if you like. You kept on sighing." Harry was worried about him.

"I'm feeling well, thank you for your concern. The food is alright, I'm just a little upset that I have to leave the house which I grew up in." He did not love the Malfoy Manor, especially all those gatherings his father had there, the guests are much to his dislike, but he spent years in the manor it wouldn't be easy to erase the memories about it.

Harry smiled and patted Draco's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you to get used to your new life. I hope you will like living here. I'm glad to have you as my new neighbor, you know?"

For a spilt second Draco was stunned by Harry's actions, a shot of crimson began to fill his cheeks and he felt an odd feeling in his stomach when his silver orbs met Harry's emerald ones. He needed to take a deep breath before finding his voice back, trying not to stammer, "Thank you, Harry. I'd appreciate that." Draco was relieved; he almost thought that he would've stumbled. A Malfoy should not stumble; it is against the nature of the Malfoy lineage.

"Blaise's father has died long ago and his mother was killed by The Da-" Draco cut off his sentence, "by a serial killer. He didn't have any other relatives, but he and I were friends since childhood, so my parents adopted him. So, now he is a part of the Malfoy family too." He paused and took another zip of his drink. "He is still upset with that fact. I don't blame him, he lost his only family in that incident."

Harry nodded after he heard the explanation, but it was obvious that he still had some more questions in his mind. Being as insightful person as any other Malfoys, he sensed what Harry was about to ask. As Harry was about to ask the question, Draco already answer it, "Blaise is bisexual and he is a player. He will try to get his hands on every appealing thing that walks on two legs," Draco chuckled, "You should be careful with him. I wouldn't be surprised if one night he sneaks into your bedroom." Draco smirked when he saw Harry's jaw hanged open again.

"Wh-why would he want to do that for?" Harry nearly choked on his drink.

"I already informed you that he takes pleasure in having as many lovers as he can manage to get," somehow he liked the way The Chosen One gazed into his eyes, "and you are quite appealing too." He was a bit shocked himself; he wasn't sure why he said that. He reached for his drink elegantly, trying to fight back the anxiety he was feeling. "I will try my best not to let him get near you." He didn't know why he said that either, it just slipped out of his mouth.

"Th-thanks, Draco."

Then they kept talking while they finished their meals. 'Maybe I could enjoy living here afterall," Draco smirked blissfully.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with my research. It's so painful to be in the last year of college. Writing fanfics cheer me up a bit. So, what do you think? R&R, please!


	3. Day Three

**The Boy Next Door**

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**Pairings:** Just H/D for now…

**Rating:** Still PG

**WARNING:** AU. Shounen ai.

**Summary:** What if Harry and Draco did not live in a magic world, but instead lived as neighbors in the muggle world? Maybe the Malfoys could have a normal muggle life, on the other hand, maybe not.

**Author:** StrawberryJubilee

**Beta:** Auroranq

* * *

**Day 3: Brooms? **

"Would you like me to help you unpack?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a while before agreeing to Harry's offer.

"Draco, what is this?" Harry was holding a photograph of the Malfoy family; Lucius was glaring coldly, a very beautiful woman was beside him, standing between them was a younger Draco smirking. It would look like any other family picture if only the figures weren't moving. Draco quickly snatched the picture from Harry's hand; he looked so pale as though all his blood was drained out.

"Th-this is…" he paused for while trying to find the right words o say.

"I never knew there was technology like that! Amazing!" Harry smiled contently like a child who was given his first Christmas present. "Is that lady your mother? She's beautiful…" Luckily, Harry Potter, the boy who lived in the closet, didn't go out much, so he didn't know that muggle technology hadn't become **that** advance. Draco felt very relieved that Harry didn't suspect anything about the magical photos.

"Yes, she is my mother. She works for the Ministry of Ma-" he cursed himself for being off guard, almost revealing that information, "she works for the ministry. That's why she doesn't live here."

"Do you have any other relatives?"

"No, it's only Father, Blaise and me who lives here," he yelped when a huge black dog suddenly snuck inside the room almost knocking him over, "oh, and our **dog** Snuffles." He put emphasis on the word 'dog' and smirked, causing the dog to glare at him.

"Well, hello, Snuffles. I'm Harry," he kneeled down to hug the dog. "I think he likes me," Harry said cheerfully.

"Of course he does," Draco chuckled. Draco remembered how Sirius was thrilled when Dumbledore told him that he was to supervise and protect the Malfoys while they were doing their obligation, because that meant that he would have the opportunity to be near his best friend's son, eventhough he had to be in the animagus form in front of Harry.

After considering that Harry helping him unpack probably wasn't a good idea, he had to think of a way to make them do something other than packing. As reading his mind, Snuffles rolled on the floor, which made Draco realize what the 'dog' was trying to tell him. "Ah, don't do that, Snuffles the floor is dirty. I guess it's better to clean up first."

"Were do you keep your brooms?"

Draco's eyes widen when he heard the word 'broom', instinctively, he thought that Harry was referring to the magical brooms that were used for flying. Lately, he got tense every time Harry mentioned something related to magic. Dumbledore requested that Harry was not to be informed about his relation with magic just yet. Once again, Snuffles saved the day; he led Harry to the broom closet. That was when Draco realized which 'broom' Harry was referring to. Another problem struck him; being the pampered Malfoy heir, he had never ever used a broom for cleaning before. His house-elves always did the cleaning at Malfoy Manor. He held the broom hesitantly while Snuffles looked at him mockingly as if saying 'spoiled brat' or something equally pithy.

Harry eyed Draco and the dog suspiciously, when they kept glaring at each other. Dogs do bark and get mad, but it was a bit odd since Draco's the dog's master. Aren't dogs a man's best friend? When Snuffles realized Harry was staring at them, he curled up near Harry's feet and gave a loving grin. A split second after that, Snuffles gave Draco a triumph smile, raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"What?!" Harry got even more suspicious, this dog acts like a human. 'Is it possible that he is a _weredog_?' Then, Harry kicked his thoughts aside; it must be his imaginations. After all, there are no such things as 'weredogs' or 'werewolfs'.

Snuffles eyed the broom then glanced at Draco. The blonde huffed irritatedly, but he started his attempt at sweeping. Harry furrowed his eyebrows watching Draco sweep; he wasn't making the room any cleaner, he was just surrounding them with dust. Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes to get the dust out. Snuffles smirked at the blonde and coughed too excessively to be real. It was as if he was teasing Draco for his poor effort.

"Ehm, Draco, let me do that," said Harry as he gestured to reached out for the broom.

Draco sighed, "Ihavenevercleanedbymyselfbefore," he mumbled under his breath while giving a threatening look to the dog.

"What did you say?"

Draco sighed deeply and repeated, "**I **have never cleaned by myself before." The dog let out a teasing bark. Of course, the Malfoys never do activities such as cleaning, they have house-elves to do it for them. When they have to do it by themselves, there are cleaning charms to use.

Harry smiled kindly to Draco, assuring him that it is okay. Harry did suspect that a noble person like Draco never does house chores. "Let me teach you, Draco." Then the odd trio: the-boy-who-lived, the-son-of-the-dark-lord's-right-hand, and an oddly huge animagus; started to do the cleaning.

-----

When they were almost done, a half-drunk Blaise entered the room.

"Dracoooo, deaaarrr.."

"Wh-what happened to you, Zabini?!" Abruptly, Draco helped Blaise to stand straight.

"Verrrnon, the Potter boy's uncle 'ave me some beeeeer…" he clung his arms around Draco.

"Harry, would you please leave us?" Draco had a feeling that things may get worse, after all, drunk or undrunk Blaise is such a talkative person. Draco tried to drag Blaise to the bed. Snuffles tried to help too by biting on Blaise's trousers and dragging him.

Before Harry left the room, Blaise started to babble, "'e said it's good. Beer is good. You should try, Draco. Muggle drinks. S'not bad." Harry looked at Blaise questionably wondering why his uncle would give beer to Blaise, furthermore Harry wondered what 'muggle' meant.

Draco wanted to smack Blaise's head at that particular moment in time. Before Draco could prevent Blaise from causing more damage, the dark-haired boy suddenly approached Harry and grabbed the broom. "Ah, Quidditch. You were playing quidditch?" He gestured as he was going to ride the broom.

"No, we were **cleaning**, Zabini. Now. Go. To. Bed." angrily Draco clenched his teeth. Furiously, he buried his face in his palm. Neither he nor Snuffles had any idea how to get away from that incident. Dumbledore won't be pleased knowing that they blew their cover in the first few days. Harry hasn't said anything, but his jaw was hanging opened like the other times when he was shocked.

"Cleaning?" Blaise said in a mocking voice, "let the house-elves do that. Oh, Dobbyyy.."

With a loud 'crack' sound, the strange house-elf landed in the middle of the room. "Dobby is at your service, Sir," he referred to Blaise since Blaise is now a member of the Malfoy family which Dobby serves.

"Th-that…" A wide-eyed Harry Potter was staring and pointing at the house-elf. To him, Dobby looked like an oddly brownish small creature with huge bulging eyes, pointed nose, and floppy ears. The house-elf looked at him with full interest, but a moment later Harry's vision blurred and he fainted.

**TBC**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Sorry for the long wait.. Much love for my dear beta, Auroranq!_

_Feedbacks are treasured!_

_Let's pretend that Sirius wasn't in Azkaban, okay?_


End file.
